Black Haze
Black Haze (블랙 헤이즈, Beullaek Heijeu) is an ongoing manhwa authored by Yong Yong/Dydyddl7 since March 21, 2012. It's a Korean Webtoon published in TTale every Wednesday. Black Haze follows the adventures of Rood Chrishi, a magician of Opion. He was assigned a mission; to help a student who attends the prestigious magic school, Helios. Synopsis The story starts with Rood receiving a mission given by the Duchess to help her son, Lidusis, who is currently being bullied at Helios. Since people outside the school cannot interfere with the inside, Rood has to enter and act as a student.Black Haze: Chapter 10 At school, Rood befriends a boy named Dio Varus and soon, after much struggling, he finally gains Lidusis' trust. He intended to finish his mission quickly but to his dismay, it was extended due to an unexpected incident occurring. This event is based in Ishuella and it seems that Lidusis was the main target.Black Haze: Chapter 41 After the incident was wrapped up, Rood and his friends return to school only to find that magicians from the outside has entered without the students' knowledge in order to protect everyone.Black Haze: Chapter 55 This is when Rood's list of concerns lengthens. Slowly but surely, more and more people are tailing Rood, namely, Professor Orphell, Shicmuon, and Professor Rowell. To make matters worse, two students have been confirmed of knowing his identity.Black Haze: Chapter 60Black Haze: Chapter 67 Characters Most Black Haze characters are called magicians. Humans that have the ability to control and feel magic in their surroundings and use it in the form of mana are capable of being a magician. A full-fledged magician has a designated mark on their hands which differs by the kind of ability they have. Main characters Rood Chrishi :The primary protagonist of Black Haze, blonde haired magician of Opion Rood Chrishi, popularly known as Black Magician entered the school of Helios to carry out a mission of protecting Lidusis from his bullies. Due to a certain mission, he became popular that other magicians are targeting him. Dio Varus :Dio Varus is a dragon in disguise as a student to infiltrate Helios under the order of Rubymonter. His ulterior reason for following her is to find someone. Due to his high sense of smell, he was able to know that Rood was the Black Magician. Lidusis Dien Artian :Lidusis was introduced as the bullied second son of Duchess Dayner who was later revealed to be also a target by some enemies outside the school. Prior after the recent incident in Ishuella, his hair was cut and he made a new turn to his life as he associate with more people than before. Iel :An Idun in the same classroom with Rood, Dio and Lidusis who has a good ability enough for her to be promoted soon in higher level of Helios. She is quite observant as she had noted about Lidusis strange appearance in Ishuella. Professor Rowell :An Imperial Guard of Princess Yutiarien who was a professor in disguise in Helios. She was able to fight head on with Shicmuon and reveals to be suspicious to Rood as she continues to stalk him. '''Shicmuon :Shicmuon is a Magician working for the Magician's Association. He is exceptionally strong, but has a fiery temper to match. Shicmuon is currently undercover as a Hereis in Helios. Trivia * Black Haze was first serialized in Naver and was released Bi-weekly. On March 13, 2014, it was moved to TTale and is now being released weekly. References External Links * Original * Translated * * Character Navigation